Damages
by sei-eternally
Summary: A one shot B/D tandem. Maybe I can continue the story, but I don't really want to ruin it. I feel like this is perfect as it, but let me know what you think. This is around the time Ms. Carr left, and Blair is on the midst of absolute downfall.


**Author's note**: This is the first Gossip Girl fanfiction I ever wrote, and I hope not the last. The story came to me in a dream, so this is most probably original.

**Disclaimer**: I own no one in this story.

_Another typical day at Constance, or as far as anyone knows it is. No one has to know what happens behind closed doors, except me…_

_~Gossip Girl_

It was just midday and already Gossip Girl has everyone buzzing. Suspicious glances are saved for Gossip Girl's next post. Everyone knows she can't help it, she'll reveal the culprits eventually. Only no one really knows what really happened, except…

"Dan!" Sereena called from across the hall. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you, lunch period's almost over." They were in this weird 'getting back together limbo', after Ms. Carr left, it was almost routine for them to get back together.

"Uhm, well, I was just here looking for a book." It seemed like he was telling the truth, but somehow, it was like he wasn't saying everything.

"Oh, hey, B. Were you guys together?" She didn't notice her best friend was standing next to Dan before she reached him.

"Please, Sereena. You know I can't stand him. I was just asking him about you." Always the retorts of Blair Waldorf, but somehow she was uneasy.

"Yea, you're right. It was just that I haven't seen you all day. And what happened? You're tie's all crooked. Here, let me fix it."

_Spotted. Lonely Boy and Queen B, leaving the same room together, and would you know it --- alone. Looks like Lonely Boy has some explaining to do._

_XOXO ~ Gossip Girl_

An Hour earlier…

"Blair? What are doing here?" Puzzled, Dan did not expect to see Blair in Ms. Carr's empty class room. She was the reason her mistress was no longer around.

"Oh, it's you, Humphrey. I think I should ask you the same thing, since your 'girlfriend' already skipped town, it's basically free period for you. Why aren't you somewhere frolicking with other faculty?" She meant to be sarcastic, but she sounded different… envious, perhaps?

"You know what, forget I ever asked. I just came here to pick up a book I left for her." He walked awkwardly to the teacher's desk. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled as he felt Blair's steady stare on his back.

"I came here to think, you know? To contemplate about what I have done. How one simple thing led into my absolute demise? Tell me, Humphrey, did it feel good? Touching her hand, not knowing they could wreak havoc? Kissing her lips, not knowing about all the lies she ever spoke. Did you ever wonder whether those dainty hands could ever hurt you? Did you ever think that her sweet lips could ever lie to you?" She was just speaking her thoughts, she didn't care about what she said, but she made sense. She walked about the room like a deranged person, talking calmly, absentmindedly. She brushed upon his shoulder, and that was when she lost her momentum.

She fell, but he caught her in his arms. He knew she would fall, and instantly he knew he wanted to catch her. She fit so easily into his arms, they could've stayed like that, but he had to be sure that she was fine. He led her into one of the empty seats, and sat her down, slowly and carefully. He could smell the alcohol from her skin, it was so highly concentrated that her feared he would get drunk from breathing. As he sat her down, he couldn't help but to look into her eyes. They were so sad and glossy. Empty, and he could feel himself getting lost into them. He didn't notice how close they had gotten to be until she closed the final gap between them. He tasted the poison from her alcohol-stained lips. The kiss was bitter-sweet, and he found himself intoxicated. This is wrong, and he knew, but for some reason his judgment faltered for a moment. For a brief moment he couldn't find it within himself to let go. But alas, being the man of reason that he is, he did let go.

"Blair! What ---"

"Shhh.. Don't you know, these has ruined more things," She held up her hands for a second, and then started unbuttoning her blouse. "And I've spun much, much more lies that she could ever imagine." She looked at him for a moment, but he didn't feel like she saw him. She went on kissing him once more.

This time he knew he had to stop. This truly wasn't right. "Blair, no." He broke off, and shoved her away softly. "We can't… This is wrong…" Usually, he had a lot of things to say but right now he couldn't string his words together.

Shocked and embarrassed, she turned away. She stood up only to fall into his arms again. He was '_Lonely Boy_" but she felt like it was she who felt so alone. She struggled to break free of his grasp, but she found she couldn't escape. It was either she was truly weak, or deep inside, she really didn't want to go. He was so warm and strong, she wanted to just stay in his warmth, his security… and then she understood.

She stopped struggling and hung her head. She just started weeping, quietly at first, but then went on sobbing. She was so tired. Her heart was breaking and she didn't even know why.

He turned her slightly in such a way that she was facing him. He pulled the sides of her blouse together and started buttoning them up. He didn't say a word, but his actions said it all. He did not say a word, but his actions said it all. He did not feel sorry for her, he just felt a strong desire in him to cover her up, as if to protect her. To preserve her. Once he was done, he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and held her tenderly. She tried to resist, but he held on. Her resistance weakened into nothing. She was sobbing still, and he continue to hold her, sliding his hands up and down her back to soothe her, letting her know he was there, and he isn't going to leave. He held her for a while until her shaking stopped and her breathing stilled.

The moment he was certain she was calm, he pulled away slightly. He could have sworn he felt her hold him closer when as he pulled away. He kept his one arm around her as he pulled away. He wanted to look at her, just to check. When he was holding her he felt like she was broken and now that he could see her, he was relieved to see her in one piece. With his free hand, he tilted her head up so he could see her face. He tucked a stray lock of her hair behind her ears so he could look into her beautiful eyes again. He touched her tear-stained cheeks with the back of his fingers, and finally, she looked at him to.


End file.
